1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post-frame buildings, and, more particularly, to a column for use in the construction of a post-frame building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical post-frame buildings include a series of wooden columns set into the earth and positioned in a geometric configuration generally corresponding to the desired perimeter of a post-frame building. A distal end of each column is set into the earth, while a proximal end is affixed to a truss. Note that for the purposes of this document, the reference point with respect to the use of the words “distal,” and “proximal” is taken as the highest point on the post-frame building in question. The body of each column is joined to an adjacent column via a number of generally horizontally placed planks. Such a horizontal placed plank positioned adjacent the earth is generally referred to as a skirt board, while a horizontal plank joining adjacent columns positioned a distance from the earth is generally referred to as a girt. After the skirt board and girts are affixed to the columns, a siding member is attached to the skirt board and girts to define an exterior of the post-frame building. Similarly, adjacent trusses are joined together by wooden planks referred to as purlins. Generally, purlins are positioned substantially transverse to the trusses. A roofing member is affixed to the trusses via the purlin to form an exterior roof of the post-frame building.
Typically, to construct a post-frame building, a series of holes are bored into the earth about the perimeter of the building. The depth of these holes can be, e.g., three to five feet, with adjacent holes being placed on, e.g. four to ten foot centers. After the holes are formed, a concrete pad is positioned in the distal most portion of the hole. Generally, the concrete pad comprises a precast concrete pad having a generally cylindrical shape. After each hole receives a concrete pad, a column is set into each hole and the holes are back-filled with, e.g., gravel to maintain the columns in a vertical orientation. Generally, either solid wood columns or laminated wood columns are utilized in post-frame construction. Laminated columns are typically formed of three or more 2×6's or 2×8's positioned side by side to form the column. Both the solid and laminated columns of the prior art which are set into the earth must be treated with a wood preservative to prevent degradation thereof due, e.g., to insect damage, and/or damage from the elements, e.g., moisture. Planting treated wood columns in the ground can, potentially, have an adverse impact on the environment.
What is needed in the art is a column structure which provides excellent resistance to degradation of its mechanical properties from the exposure to the elements which accompanies its placement in the ground, while providing ease of workability to complete construction of the building above ground and which is environmentally friendly.